Partagée entre deux cœurs
by CerisierObscure
Summary: Kayenray ne c'est jamais trouvée belle. Sa mère ne l'a jamais désirée contrairement a son frère. Elle laisse derrière elle la seule personne qu'elle respecte un minimum, son père. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pense, Kayenray vient de loin, ses origines et l'histoire de sa famille font qu'elle à sa particularité… Ce n'est pas facile d'être une fracasse.
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

 _-Ray, Je ne t'ai jamais voulu, si j'avais que j'étais enceinte d'une fille stupide comme toi, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu ne voies jamais la lumière du jour., Et tu restes, aux yeux de tous , personne._

 _La surnommée Ray la coupa, s'exclamant d'un ton menaçant:_

 _-Tu verras. Mon nom créera la terreur à mes ennemis et je serai celle qui laisse une trace dans la piraterie, maman ..._

-Ray ... Ray ... réveille-toi!

Une jeune femme ébène grogna suite à l'appel de sa camarade. Alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la brune remarqua qu'elle s'était encore une fois endormie sur son bureau. La brune en question portant le nom de Kayenray, ou Ray, _pour les intimes._ Kayenray observait sa camarade qui avait été réveillée par les bruits qu'elle produisait alors qu'elle rêvait.

-Ça va? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard inquiet. Depuis tout à l'heure je t'entends t'agiter dans ton sommeil.

-Tous vas bien Lisa. Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Ray, retourne à ton poste le temps que je me lève.

\- Très bien.

Lisa se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

Kayenray posée sur sa chaise, fixa le plafond de ses deux yeux marrons avant de se redresser pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte noire qui se trouve au fond de sa chambre. La pièce où pénétra Ray était une salle de bains personnelle, simple et pratique qui comptait un lavabo, un miroir et une armoire. Elle se passe un peu d'eau froide sur le visage afin d'éliminer les traces de fatigue sur son visage. Malgré tout ça, ça ne servait à rien. Dans le miroir, elle remarqua que même après s'être lavé le visage, il semblait tout autant fatigué à la base. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en pétard et emmêlés dans son élastique. Bien qu'elle ait des cheveux naturellement lisses, actuellement, ceux-ci ressemblaient plutôt à un nid d'oiseaux.

\- Autant aller les laver, se décida-t-elle en soupirant pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes.

Alors quelle retirait ses vêtements, elle regarde son corps dans le miroir. Une nouvelle grimace fleurit sur son visage. Kayenray entra dans la baignoire et se lave le corps. L'eau chaude la réveille peu à peu, et l'odeur de son savon l'aida à oublier son cauchemar de cette nuit qui reste encore gravé dans un mémoire.

Quand elle est prête, elle sort enfin de sa cabine pour monter sur le pont de son navire. Tandis qu'elle était sur le pont, une clope au lèvres, elle sentit la présence de son camarade et frère d'arme: Thomas.

-Tu comptes reste longtemps à m'observer, Thomas?

\- Jusqu'au moment où tu auras fini ta clope de bonhomme entièrement, sérieux! Tu fumes les clopes les plus fortes de tout Grand Line.

-C'est le plus beau compliment que tu puisses me faire, déclare Kayenray en roulant des yeux.

-Ce n'était pas un compliment, dit Thomas amusé.

 _Ray souris face à la réponse de Thomas pour l'observation, tous en continuant de fumer. Il portait une chemise hawaïenne bleue avec un nœud papillon et un jean moulant. C'est par son style vestimentaire qu'ils se sont connu dans une soirée à la fin de l'été dans North Blue. Elle avait proposé un rhum à cet homme presque étrange pour elle, car se balader avec ce style atypique dans un festival de metal, c'en était presque choquant! Bien que le concert du festival était intéressant pour elle, l'homme l'avait distraite quand il avait crié au viol. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait aidé, en lui confiant sa bouteille de rhum afin de tabasser ce dernier alors que le chanteur présent sur la scène criais au public un Wall of Death._

 _À la fin du concert, elle remarqua que Thomas était légèrement plus grand et qu'il portait des lunettes. Ses cheveux l'ont fait rire. Elle a été comparée directement à la choucroute._

 _Après le concert, ils continuent à parler et Thomas rejoint très vite l'équipage de Kayenray._

-À quoi tu penses? Demanda Thomas, les bras croisés.

-À notre rencontre atypique, et surtout à notre cuite après le concert, avoua Kayenray.

-Ahah je pétais le feu à ce concert!

-C'est sûr que porter une chemise hawaïenne rouge dans un concert métalleux alors que toutes les personnes présentent des vestes en cuir et les habitudes noires permet de péter le feu, dit-elle en imitant des guillemets avec ses mains.

-Et alors ?! C'est drôle de voir leur incompréhension quand ils me voient avec mes fringues, alors que je suis toujours chaud de pogoté toute la nuit!

-Tu me désespères sincèrement Thomas ...

-Non! Je suis Saint Thomas! Je suis celui qui vous guide dans ce triste océan peuplé d'imbécile. J'implore les cieux pour qu'il nous vienne en aide, en tant que ma très chère Capitaine, qui n'est personne d'autre que toi, Kayenray. Je remercie mes frères et sœurs ...

-Ta Gueule! Cria alors une voie féminine de dessus de la balustrade, t'es qu'une mongole qui se prenne pour quelqu'un alors que tu n'est rien.

-Ah, Diana, t'en d'amour pour ma personne!

-Mais balancez-moi cette option à la mer! Cria alors Diana, rouge de colère. Ray, t'es le capitaine, fait quelque chose pour faire taire cet imbécile à lunettes.

Kayenray avait le mal à retenir de soupirer bruyamment. Tous en allument une nouvelle cigarette, elle s'approcha de Thomas en souriant.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu me souris? Dit-il avec un sourire séducteur. Tu a enfin remarqué ma beauté de mâle dominante et tu veux que je t'accorde une nuit torride?

En attrapant sa chemise de la main droite, elle lui sourit alors qu'elle maintient la clope de son autre. Tout en lui crachant de la fumée sur le visage, elle se porte bien à trois reprises avant le jeter par dessus bord. Quand Thomas remonta à la surface, recrutant l'eau de mer à toussotant, Kayenray le toisa de haut. Le garçon la fixa, estomaqué.

-Le jour ou tu serra un mâle dominant ce sera le jour où je serais douce, gentille et prude! Et pour ta nuit torride, tu seras de garde cette nuit, ainsi que celle de demain. Tous en gardant les activités de la journée, bien sur, déclare-t-elle avec un grand sourire? Diana tu l'accompagneras.

Kayenray s'éloigna de l'endroit où elle était pour venir s'asseoir sur un transat. Elle observe le ciel en savourant sa cigarette sans filtre.

-Rayonne! Il! Je veux remonté sur le Weichafe!

-Tu te démerdes! cria alors Kayenray en rigolant. Tu es assez grand pour revenir sur le navire! Diana, d'ici vingt minutes, envoie-lui une corde. Parce que sinon on va l'entendre geindre!

-Je préfèrerais le laisser là où il es, dit Diana en ricanant.

-tu souhaite le rejoindre, Diana?

-Mah! Sans façon. Pierre m'attend pour aider à finir de rafistoler les voiles.

* * *

 _Weichafe signifie guerrier en mapudungun_


	2. Rencontre atypique et Retrouvaille

_Royaume de Parvis à North Blue_ _._

 _Kayenray a enfin trouvé des amis avec qui partir pour sa découverte de Grande Line. Elle n'est pas intéressée de devenir Reine des Pirates et encore moins impératrice._

 _Ce qui l'intéresse est de découvrir l'origine des choses et de connaître toutes les îles afin de vivres des aventures et surtout profiter de la vie._

Kayenray ne se trouvait ni belle, ni particulièrement moche. En réalité, elle se trouvait grosse et sans aucune valeur, comme sa mère lui avait souvent répété. Elle avait grandi avec un semblant d'amour de ses parents, mais en réalité, elle était et sera toujours leur plus grande déception. Elle avait gagné en maturité dans un milieu modeste situé dans le royaume de Parvis, à North blue, mais ses origines venaient d'un endroit beaucoup plus lointain : du Wallmapu au Lliche, au Sud du Nouveau monde. Ses parents avaient fui une guerre que la Marine avait provoquée pour renverser le pouvoir. Après que le roi fut battu, le général Chenopi prit le pouvoir et imposa sa dictature.

Enfin, cela était la version qu'elle était obligée de répéter à chaque personne qu'elle croisait pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec ces chiens de la Marine.

Oui, Kayenray détestait les marines tout autant que sa propre mère.

ం

Comme elle le disait, on ne choisissait pas sa famille, mais ses amis, si. Au départ, la jeune fille pensait être une fille aimée par ses parents. Mais alors qu'elle apprit que l'une de ses amies était morte d'une noyade alors qu'elle n'avait seulement que treize ans, Kayenray comprit qu'elle n'était qu'une erreur et entra donc en dépression.

 _-Je ne t'ai jamais voulue, petite idiote ! Si j'avais su que j'étais enceinte, j'aurais tout fait pour avorter._

 _Depuis ce jour, Kayenray fit tout son possible pour partir de chez elle. Le jour de ses vingt deux ans fut le jour décisif où elle prépara son départ et put enfin partir. La jeune fille avait mis près d'un an à économiser avec l'aide de ses amis pour faire construire leur navire, le Weichafe. Ce nom était inspiré du fait qu'ils étaient tous des guerriers. Plus elle se rapprochait du port où tout le monde l'attendait, plus elle s'éloignait de là où elle avait grandit. Kayenray s'éloignait de son enfer constitué de son voisinage, de son frère et de ses parents._

Quand elle arriva enfin devant le Weichafe, tout l'équipage était déjà présent, accompagné de son père Mario, qui s'exclama en la voyant arriver, un visage gêné collé au visage :

-Alors tu as décidé de partir sans me dire au revoir Ray.

-Papa, gémit-elle.

-Avant que tu partes et que tu me laisses derrière avec ta mère et ton frère, tu pourrais au moins m'offrir un dernier câlin, la supplia-t-il avec un petit sourire triste collé aux lèvres.

Alors que Kayenray lui fit une dernière accolade, son père lui dit :

-Tu seras toujours ma fille. Je sais que je n'étais pas très présent pour toi et j'en suis désolé, mais n'oublies pas d'où tu viens. _N'oublies pas ton histoire._

-Je sais, papa. Tu vas voir, on parlera bientôt de moi dans les journaux.

-Justement, c'est cela qui m'inquiète ...

-Mais non, commença-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Tout va bien se passer, dit Kayenray en souriant. Au pire je me retrouverais morte aux fonds de la mer où à Impel Down.

Quand elle eut fini de parler, un silence s'installa sur le groupe. Quelques secondes plus tard Kayenray, rit de la situation avant de s'éloigner de son père.

-Avant que tu prennes la mer, je voudrais te donner ceci, dit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe ainsi que deux bouts de papier. La lettre t'explique certaines choses de ma jeunesse, mais tu connais déjà toute l'histoire. Promets-moi juste que tu ne te feras pas attrapée comme une débutante par ces chiens de la Marine quand tu seras une pirate, siffla-t-il en lui assénant un coup sur l'épaule, ce qui la fit rigoler. Ah oui, si tu croises tes oncles, passes leur le bonjour de ma part. Et si un jour tu repasses dans le coin, n'hésites pas à me contacter sur mon dandan pour qu'on se voit sans ta mère et ton frère.

-Merci.

 _La nuit commençait à tomber quand Kayenray et ses amis prirent le large pour commencer leurs aventures. Alors que le Weichafe commençait à ne plus être visible au loin, Mario fixa longuement l'endroit où était situé auparavant le bateau de sa fille avec un air triste._

-Tu es bien ma fille, chuchota-t-il. Bien que ta mère ne t'aies jamais désirée, moi j'ai espéré du plus profond de mon cœur t'avoir, car je savais que tu étais destinée à faire de grandes choses, bien ou mauvaises selon le point de vue. Cela causera le malheur pour certains et le bonheur pour d'autres ... Vis ta vie et n'aies aucun regret, ma fille.

 _~Weichafe, sur North Blue.~_

-Alors Capitaine Kayenray, où allons-nous ?

-Quelque part où il y aura de l'aventure et surtout du Rhum, répondit-elle en souriant. Les amis, partons faire face à notre destinée !

Alors que tout le monde s'activait sur le pont, Diana, qui était l'une des plus proches amies du nouveau capitaine, s'approcha d'elle. _Kayenray s'était isolée sur le pont inférieur._

-Tu sais, tu as bien fait de tous nous réunir et de partir, nous n'avons plus notre place ici, avoua son amie.

-Je le sais bien, Diana.

-Qu'est-ce que ton père t'as donné ?

-Une lettre et des bouts de Viver Carts d'amis à lui que je considère comme mes oncles.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu les considères comme tes oncles alors qu'ils ne le sont pas vraiment ? Demanda Diana.

-Car ils ont sauvé mon père bien avant ma naissance.

-Donc cette fameuse histoire sur ta famille, je suppose.

Kayenray regarda le ciel étoilé. La lune commençait doucement à prendre la place du soleil dans le ciel. Diana était toujours à ses cotés à observer la même chose qu'elle dans un silence reposant. Le reste de la bande devait surement être occupé à établir les règles du navire pour éviter de finir au fond de la mer.

Tu sais Kayenray, savoir que tu es devenue le Capitaine du bateau en gagnant à la courte paille est quand même bizarre, avoua Diana d'un ton franc.

Bah, c'était soit ça, soit un concours d'alcool. Bizarrement, j'aurais également gagné haut la main pour la deuxième option.

Suite à cela Kayenray, commença à rire tellement fort qu'à force, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Diana, elle, grimaça, se rappelant de sa dernière cuite prise avec Ray. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que la jeune fille continuait à boire du Pur Malt dès le matin.

Chose qu'elle regrettait souvent d'ailleurs, car ils auraient pu gagner pas mal d'argent en pariant sur elle a des concours de beuveries.

-Tu sais finalement c'est plutôt pas mal que tu sois la capitaine, tu es un peu notre mama dans le groupe.

-Je suis une piètre mère Diana. J'aurais plutôt parié sur Pierre, car c'est plutôt lui qui aime ranger et mettre de l'ordre partout où il va.

-Je parlais plus de la maman qui réconforte et qui prend soin de ses enfants, tu sais. Tu nous as tous réconfortés plusieurs fois et tu penses toujours à notre santé comme une maman, rigola-t-elle.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupira Kayenray.

-Pourtant, c'est la vérité, insista Diana.

-Retournes plutôt voir ce que font les autres, moi je m'en vais dans ma cabine.

Après cette conversation, Kayenray laissa derrière elle Diana et arriva rapidement dans sa cabine. Bon, il lui manquait pas mal d'objets en tout genre pour la décorer, mais au fil du temps, Ray ne doutait pas que celle-ci allait évoluer grâce à ses voyages.

ం

 _Une semaine était passée depuis le départ de Kayenray et son équipage. Une semaine assez mouvementée,_ car en réalité, la météo n'était pas en _leur faveur et seuls Pierre et Kayenray avaient déjà navigué en mer._

 _Concrètement, il aurait fallu plus de personnes sachant voyager._

 _Depuis une heure, toute la joyeuse bande était heureuse de voir que la première île apparaissait déjà devant leurs yeux. L'île Ystro. A vrai dire, Kayenray connaissait bien cette île, car une fois par an se déroulait un festival de musique de genre Metal auquel elle assistait depuis ses quatorze ans. Celui-ci devait d'ailleurs se dérouler dans quelques jours. Arrivés au port, l'équipage amarra le navire, puis partit à la première taverne qu'ils virent qui se nommait le « Sonic's », bien qu'il n'était seulement que l'après-midi, la taverne était déjà bien remplie de pirates et surtout de musiciens._

-Bon, prenez une table, déclara Kayenray. Moi je vais déjà commander au bar.

Sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, Kayenray partie au fond de la taverne pour commander. Alors qu'un serveur allait enfin lui passer son cocktail, elle entendit à sa droite un long soupir. Quand elle pivota sa tête vers la droite, elle trouva une femme qui avait l'air triste avec son verre vide. De taille moyenne, sa tenue la rendait assez discrète dans ce genre de lieux. Elle portait un pantalon simple d'une belle couleur bleue marine et un débardeur noir qui s'accordait bien avec sa taille. Elle était ni trop fine ni très épaisse et possédait une chevelure d'un brun clair. Alors qu'elle allait l'aborder, Kayenray fut bousculée et sentit le liquide de son cocktail se répandre sur sa chemise.

-Oh, désolé la grosse, mais tu gènes, dit alors une voix masculine qui résonna tout près d'elle.

"… _Grosse. Tu seras toujours une baleine. A part prendre de la place, tu ne sers à rien…"_

-Et ta mère aussi pour donner un roux de ton genre, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Suite à cela, un silence s'imposa dans toute la taverne. Tout le monde fixait Kayenray qui avait toujours sa chope maintenant à moitié vide dans les mains et qui but une longue gorgée de celle-ci avant de lever enfin les yeux sur la personne en face d'elle.

L'homme qui l'avait insultée était quand même grand comparé à elle. Lui, avait une corpulence moyenne, des cheveux roux, des yeux marrons et surtout deux pistolets accrochés à la ceinture.

-Répètes un peu, la vache ? Siffla-t-il.

-Répéter quoi ? Que tu gènes ou que ta mère aurait du t'avaler ?

Alors que le roux rougissait suite à cette phrase, Kayenray, elle, sourit de toutes ses dents face à la situation. _Enfin un peu d'animation_ , pensa-t-elle, heureuse, alors qu'elle portait sa chope à ses lèvres. Elle vit le roux sortir l'une de ces armes et se dit qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser. La jeune Capitaine était _contente_.

Personne ne vit Kayenray sortir de sa poche l'un de ses couteaux et le planter sans aucune hésitation ou peine dans la main du rouquin malpoli et insolent. Il appuya sur la gâchette de son pistolet en criant de douleur et le tir partit en direction du plafond, sous le silence de plomb qui régnait dans le bar.

-Écoutes le roux, soit tu me payes une botte de pirate et une tournée pour toute la taverne. Soit je me fais un malin plaisir à continuer de remuer le couteau dans ta petite main d'imbécile, proposa-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu rêves la grosse ! Hurla-t-il. Comme si j'allais t'écouter !

-Tant pis.

Froidement, Kayenray l'attrapa par la gorge avant de lui planter le couteau dans l'oeil. Le roux continuait de crier tout en maintenant l'endroit où était auparavant son oeil. Un bruit de tir attira l'attention de Kayenray. L'imbécile, lui, ne pas vit la balle arriver et se la prit en pleine tête, ce qui le tua d'un seul coup et éteint à jamais son cri.

Kayenray laissa son regard naviguer dans la salle afin de voir qui avait tiré cette balle. Seule la fumée qu'il restait aurait pu indiquer qui l'avait tirée. La personne était de dos et sortait du bar, un pistolet pendant dans sa main droite tout en la saluant de son autre main. _L'homme,_ car oui, _c'en était un,_ était grand et possédait des cheveux noirs. Quand il sortit de la taverne, Kayenray prit conscience d'une chose.

 _Ce mec avait prit sa proie et ne s'était même pas excusé !_ Kayenray prit la bourse accrochée à la ceinture du maintenant cadavre, la posa sur la table où étaient installés ses compagnons qui n'avaient même pas sourciller depuis le début puis courut jusqu'à la sortie en hurlant de rage :

-Pourquoi avoir tué le rouquin ? C'était ma proie ! _Elle hurla en voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas._ Et oh, je te cause !

-Car il m'a dérangé dans ma beuverie et qu'il hurlait beaucoup trop fort pour une main et un œil crevé.

En entendant sa réponse, Kayenray resta interdite face à celui-ci. Alors qu'elle retourna à la taverne, elle retrouva ses amis entrain de rigoler tout en sirotant leurs boissons. D'humeur grognon, elle retourna à sa place et remarqua qu'entre temps, le cadavre du rouquin avait disparu et le sang qu'il avait laissé de même.

La femme à qui Kayenray avait voulu parler et qui déprimait était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Seul son verre avait changé et avait maintenant une couleur rougeâtre à cause du liquide qu'il contenait. _Du vin,_ suite à cette déduction Kayenray grimaça et reprit sa chope avant de boire une longue gorgée de sa boisson. L'ambiance, elle, avait reprit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et plus le temps passait, plus la musique devenait de plus en plus étrange.

-Le son est à chier, déclara-t-elle.

-Totalement, lui répondit une autre voix féminine, surtout que les paroles sont aussi illogiques.

-On est d'accord là-dessus.

Celle qui lui avait répondu la fille qui semblait triste il y a quelques heures.

Les amis de la Capitaine, eux, étaient partis de la taverne car Julien, un membre de leur équipage, s'était mit à dégobiller partout dans la taverne.

 _La classe internationale_ , pensa Kayenray.

-Peut-être que le chanteur ne connaît pas les paroles, et que, comme tout le reste des personnes présentes dans ce bar, il a trop bu, proposa la jeune femme.

-C'est sûr que de ce point de vue ...

-Tu n'as pas été effrayée par ce que j'ai fait tantôt. Cela veut surement dire que tu es une pirate, devina Kayenray.

-Même pas. A vrai dire, je suis ici pour oublier ma peine. Sinon, tu sais, pour moi c'est normal. Si il m'avait pété les couilles, j'aurais fait pareil. On ne gâche pas de l'alcool.

-En tout cas, je suis enchantée, Madame tristesse, dit alors Kayenray en lui tendant un paquet de criollos*. Une p'tite clope ?

-Je m'appelle Lisa. Et volontiers.

Alors que Kayenray alluma sa cigarette avec son briquet, Lisa, elle, regarda la forme de celui-ci et vit qu'il n'y avait pas de filtre sur le sien. Elle tendit donc sa cigarette non-consommée à Kayenray et puis prit directement celle que la jeune fille tenait en bouche avant de prendre une taffe qui la fit tousser fortement.

-Mon dieu, cette clope est infâme ,s'écria Lisa en crachant sur le sol.

-Merci pour ce joli compliment.

-Ce n'est pas un compliment, déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns clairs.

-Pour moi si, lui répondit Kayenray en souriant. Alors, racontes ? Pourquoi venir ici pour oublier sa peine ? Surtout qu'il y a vachement mieux comme lieu pour oublier.

-Mon fiancé c'est fait la malle avec toutes mes tunes.

-Ah, dit Kayenray.

-Ouais. Bref, je suis triste. Surtout pour mon argent.

-Bon, ça c'est sûr.

 _Alors que la soirée continuait, Lisa racontait toute son histoire : sa rencontre avec son ex, Edward, l'histoire qu'il y avait eu entre eux jusqu'à la découverte d'une lettre qui disait qu'il voulait mettre fin à leur relation, et puis la disparition de toutes ses économies._

-Et du coup qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Continuer ton travail de serveuse ? Demanda Kayenray avec une chope de Malt en main.

-Non. Je verrais, dit Lisa en recrachant de la fumée.

-Bon, moi j'en ai marre du son et vu que je ne veux pas finir avec des neurones en moins, je te propose de te raccompagner.

Elle la raccompagna jusqu'à la devanture de sa porte.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, déclara Lisa.

-Pas de quoi.

-Bon, à une prochaine fois …

-Tu sais, dit Kayenray en lui tournant le dos, je t'ai bien aimée et si tu es intéressée, je voudrais bien de toi dans mon équipage. Tu n'as plus rien qui te retient ici, et si tu viens avec nous, tu pourras vivre plein d'aventures.

-Hum, chuchota-t-elle, hésitante.

-Je te laisse sept jours pour te décider. A la prochaine.

ం

 _Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes journées que Kayenray avait fait la rencontre de Lisa. Aujourd'hui, Kayenray était partie seule en début d'après-midi dans un bar dans le centre ville qui était à une heure du port. Elle regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir dit à Diana de l'accompagner avec elle pour faire du shopping. Seulement, son amie était déjà partie avec Pierre, qui était le navigateur de leur équipage, pour visiter une forêt dont il avait vanter les mérites. Elle contenait de diverses plantes et de divers cailloux rares, disait-il._

-Je dirais plus qu'ils sont partit baiser dans la forêt pour assouvir leurs besoins,, murmura Kayenray avec un regard blasé à l'idée que cela aurait vraiment pu être le cas.

 _Pierre était un ami de longue date. Ils avaient grandis dans la même ville et s'étaient rencontrés grâce à une amie, qui était l'une de ses camarades à l'école d'économie et sociale de la ville._

 _ **Ne repense pas au passé, ce qui est passé est passé et fait partie du passé.**_

 _Elle a connu par la suite Julien, l'un de ses meilleurs amis et fit la connaissance de Valentin, Joé et Diana quelques années plus tard._

-Hey ! Ray ! Cria une voix au loin pendant qu'elle réfléchissait.

De là où elle était, Kayenray reconnu sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Uan. Elle était plus petite que Kayenray et possédait une chevelure mis-longue d'un noir aussi profond que l'encre. Uan aussi venait de loin. De Wano. Son amie n'avait jamais connue sa famille de là-bas. De ce que Uan lui avait raconté, son père avait fait la résistance contre la Marine et était pirate, mais il avait dû quitter de force de son pays car sa vie était menacée.

-Uan qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda Kayenray d'un ton étonné.

-Je suis venue prendre quelques bibelots et un cadeau pour Joé.

-Ah.

-Et toi ? S'interrogea Uan.

-J'me rends au Black Drink voir un ami qui y travaille.

-Oh, et bien, plus tard on te rejoindra si on retrouve Pierre et Diana avec Joé.

-Je te le déconseille, ricana Kayenray. A part si tu fais maintenant dans le voyeurisme, Uan…

Suite à cette évidence, Uan prit une teinte rouge. Bien qu'elle la connaissait depuis qu'elles avaient quatre ans, Kayenray l'avait toujours considérée comme une prude effarouchée _. Et c'était malheureusement le cas_. Encore heureux qu'elle l'ait décoincée dès l'âge de douze ans, car elle n'aurait jamais supporté une _deuxième religieuse._

-Bon, on se rejoint plus tard au bar. Si je ne suis pas là, je serais surement dans le Weichafe.

-D'accord, dit Uan en s'éloignant tout en secouant la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait une heure que Kayenray parlait à Fred, le barman du Black Drink qui était l'ami de la jeune fille et il fallait dire que l'établissement portait bien son nom. Et surtout sa réputation. Beaucoup étaient des hommes des plus sympathiques. _Le dernier mot était ironique._ Un rien faisait que cela finissait souvent en bagarre. Souvent, ces bagarres étaient provoquées pour des histoires de coucheries. Kayenray aimait cette ambiance bien qu'elle soit détestée par la majorité des hommes du bar. Seuls les barmans appréciaient sa bonne humeur et sa descente d'alcool.

-Et du coup, dit Fred en regardant Kayenray finir sa chope de bière, tu penses venir ?

-Il se peut que oui, répondit Kayenray en lui tendant sa chope, la même chose s'il te plait.

-On serait contents si tu venais. La seule chose que je te demande, Ray, c'est que tu ne mettes pas les bars dans le mal avec ton spiritus*.

A cette phrase, Fred grimaça et Kayenray rigola sans aucune gène.

-Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer, promis, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de la chope tendue par Fred.

Alors qu'elle continuait à parler avec Fred, elle entendit tout à coup un rire qui lui semblait familier. En tournant la tête en direction de l'endroit d'où venait le son, son regard tomba sur une tête blonde aux yeux bleus ressemblant à l'océan. C'était son amie Candice...

* * *

*Le cocktail pirate est un mélange de trois rhums et de jus de mangue

*Les Criollos sont des cigarettes faites à partir des miettes de feuilles de cigares, elles viennent de cuba. Ce sont des cigarettes sans filtres et seules quelques cubains apprécient le tabac noir.

*Le Spiritus est un alcool polonais qui est entre 90-96°. Il est souvent fait par famille, avec leurs propres recettes de fermentations. Pur, avec des fruits ou des épices.

Je tiens a remercier Oillose que corriger mes fautes d'orthographe et de re-formuler mes phrases qui ne sont pas souvent, voire tout le temp bien formuler.

Dite ce que vous pensez ;) a bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure.


End file.
